New Earth Chronicles : Salvation
by GrayKat144
Summary: Recently adopted from EmeraldDragon1, rated for language and violence. Year: 10,000 AD. Humans and Pokemon are extinct. What is left is a race of beings greatly resembling humans, but have strange powers that favor Pokemons'. Conflicts arise as one mutant claims earth as his own and attempts to kill off colonies. Can a group of teen mutants stop earth's fall, or fall with it's end?
1. Prologue - The Mutant's History

**For those of you who were following and enjoying EmeraldDragon1's "New Earth Chronicles," you probably know that it was up for adoption. I recently talked with this brilliant author, and I have officially adopted this story!**

**I hope to do a good job with this, I have some ideas of my own, and I hope you like it! I really enjoyed it when EmeraldDragon1 was writing it, and I'm sure the old readers did too! So now I hope to continue its brilliance with my own personal touches along the way.**

**So, to you lovely readers, new and old, please enjoy and send helpful criticism along the way! I'll get to typing the actual story as soon as I can, as this is just the prologue! :)**

**By the way, EmeraldDragon1 has given me permission to copy and paste the prologue, so no piracy issues there or anything like that. There will just be a few edits here and there. :)**

* * *

**New Earth Chronicles; Prologue**

**The year is 10,000 AD, and humans and pokemon are extinct. What is left is a race of beings that greatly resemble humans, but have strange powers that resemble a pokemon's. The remainder of what lives on the earth takes the forms of, to put it mildly, mutant people. They each have strange powers that are defined by the type of power they wield. This chapter will give you the information necessary to understand the story better.**

_Pyrus_- (Pie-ris) - Fire. These are beings that utilize the power of fire. They all have an internal flame which fuels their abilities. If it is put out, the Pyrus dies. This group is known for their insatiable love of heat, and the lengths they might go to attain it. Mortal enemies with the Aquas and tend to make their dwellings in volcanoes.

_Aquas_- (Aw-kwus) – Water. These are humanoid creatures with the ability to warp water at their will. Their skin is absorbent, and they tend to get deathly ill if their skin dries out. Excellent swimmers, they have gills and lungs, able to survive anywhere with a source of water, inside or out of it. With a mortal vendetta against the Pyrus, they tend to live in underwater colonies or anywhere away from excessive heat and dry climates.

_Ventis_- (Vent- es) – Flying. Creatures with the ability to control the air currents around them. The first Ventis had wings, but now, only the elders and leaders of flocks still have them. They love to fly and often challenge one another to races. They have a tendency to overdo it, however, and generally cause chaos wherever they roam. They also travel on a regular basis, challenging each other to see who can get there first.

_Terras_- (Ter-uhs) –Ground. These beings love dirt, simply. Many colonies have an intricate underground system that is unique to each colony and can stand up to earthquakes. They tend to work together with the Firmen, and Multi between the two aren't uncommon.

_Firmen_- (Fur-men) –Rock. A group that coexists along the Terras groups, often providing support in their underground homes. They have the ability to move and reshape rocks to suit their desires.

_Toxus_- (Tox-is) –Poison. One of the first beings to arrive on the planet, given that they consume any toxic substance; sewage, nuclear waste, etc. While not very pretty (or particularly hygienic) they are powerful due largely that any other being that comes into contact with them can become severely ill. If contact is made on broken skin, a quick, painful death is assured.

_Glacieus_- (Glay-see-us) –Ice. A rather cold group (pardon the pun) they are namely solitary beings who rarely gather for any purpose. One exception is when trying to find a partner, in which case males attempt to court females, especially with presents made of their own powers. Their population isn't very big, but it is stable.

_Psychus_- (Psy-kiss) –Psychic. An amazing group whose powers are mainly found to reside in their minds. They have the ability to peer into the minds of others, except those who can block them, as well as manipulate objects with their thoughts. They tend to meditate for long periods of time while levitating, strengthening their powers. Even while asleep, they practice their powers. Have a large rivalry with the Darkus.

_Darkus_- (Dar-kiss) –Dark. Bitter enemies of the Psychus, they have a long developed method of keeping their thoughts hidden from them. They exhibit powers of the night and tend to be at full power during a New Moon. Not fond of sunlight, they are mostly night roamers.

_Phantos- _(Fant-ose) -Ghost. Very odd beings, as no one is quite sure of their origin. They resemble normal humans, or other mutants, if they are Multi, except that they can change their body at will, from solid to phantom. This helps them move through walls, or prank others, which is the youth's favorite pastime. They prefer the night, and tend to leave others alone, though they do enjoy messing with the Psychus.

_Plantas_- (Plan-tahs) –Grass. Very mild, they have an affinity for nature. Planta dwellings are usually found in forests, especially tropical forests. Became essential to reviving the world after the extinction of humans.

_Insectus- _(In-sect-uss) -Bug. Very energetic creatures, always buzzing around with enthusiasm. They may seem creepy, but are a good-hearted race, and filled to the brim with innocence and curiosity. They tend to create homes in forests or caves using webs or silk. They get along with Ventis and in most cases, Plantas. In rare cases, some have been known to get along with Toxus, however it is a very rare case indeed. Some may have wings, but can only hover around for short periods of time.

_Poteras_- (Po-ter-uhs) –Fighting. Beings that value strength above all else and think with little more than their muscles. Poterian children often get into brawls, with little to no gender differentiation. Parents tend to fight with their children to toughen them up, which would cause humans of old to demand intervention. But since they are extinct, that statement is null.

_Navitus_- (Nah-vee-tus) –Electric. Beings that thrive off of energy, especially electricity, which is rare on this new earth. Tend to congregate in lightning storms, their main source of electricity and fight to see who can claim the next bolt.

_Armaron_- (Ar-mer-on) –Steel. Very tough beings with armor-like skin. From birth up, they are exposed to rough conditions to aid in this process. They have very sturdy legs to hold their weight up, and the main power behind their attacks is their rough composition. Love to fight with Poteras.

_Draconis- _(Drah-coe-niss) -Dragon. They have tough skin, big features and amazing strength. Some are even born with wings, and those of which are assigned as leaders of the colony. They tend to live in caves and get along with the other colonies living in the same or nearby caves or underground burrows. They get along with most types, but simply avoid all Glacieus and Nymphus. In very rare cases do they get along.

_Nymphus- _(Nim-fuss) -Fairy. Very friendly and carefree, and enjoy pranks much like Phantos. Have no natural known enemies, but are not liked by Draconis. Not much is known about them as they tend to stick to themselves and are elusive. However, they won't hesitate to play or help or be friendly to anyone who comes across their path.

Multi- (Mol-tie) –Multiple. These are beings that are revered, as they simply possess the powers of two types. All types have seen at least one Multi within their type, however, there are many combinations of which have not happened yet, and most likely will never happen, such as an Aqua-Pyra, or a Darka-Psycha. Most commonly known Multi is the Terra-Firma, or a child of a Terras and a Firmen.

**Feuds.**

The various types have feuding rivalries among them; the most prevalent being the Aquas and the Pyrus. These two factions have fought since their beginning, and while Aquas have the advantage by type, Pyrus are expert battlers in long and close ranged combat. They band together to evaporate water hurled their way. If the Pyrus dries out the Aquas, it causes them extreme pain and sometimes death if the Aqua does not get rehydrated, whereas Aquas can extinguish the Pyrus, thus continuing the feud for future generations.

Another feud exists between the Psychus and the Darkus. Due to the fact that Darkus are stronger than Psychus at night, Psychus tend to choose to sleep in packs for protection. And while the Darkus can move silently through the night and block their mental powers, they cannot hide their presence. Everything, living or otherwise, emits a special aura that can only be seen by high-level Psychus. The gift is called Psycho-vision, and it is extremely useful in combat because it allows the user to see past what normal eyes would spot and potentially reveal hidden enemies.

While Poterians and Armarons do not have a bitter rivalry, they still tend to fight to assert their dominance. Each challenges the other, Poterians to demonstrate their superior power, Armarons to demonstrate their sturdiness and stamina. There have been few offspring to be a Multi between the two types, and they have incredible potential to be powerful creatures, though they typically only use their strengths to defend their clans and fight others.

Glacieus don't really care much for Draconis, simply ignoring their existence, however Draconis avoid them at all costs. Draconis hate the cold and since they have only two weakness, they go out of their way to stay away from the Glacieus. Glacieus will not necessarily go and pick a fight with a Draconis, however Draconis do not like to take chances, as they are a prideful breed and are not used to being vulnerable. It's more of a one-sided feud. In rare cases, sometimes the two will put aside their dislike of each other and tolerate living in the same cave if need be.

Another Draconis feud is between them and the Nymphus. Like the previous, it is not really a feud, but more of a one-sided disagreement. Nymphus are strong against the Draconis, but they won't go out of their way to cause harm. They do like playing pranks and messing with the Draconis, but sometimes a Draconis will see it as a threat for an attack. Due to their inability to communicate that they mean no harm purposely, the Nymphus will just move on from Draconis to play with other, more friendly types.

**History.**

No one is quite sure of how the world came to be as it is, other than hearing stories from their ancestors, passing down tales of war between the now extinct people and pokemon through the generations. Due to the two species quickly dying off, in an effort to repopulate the emptying earth, pokemon and people were forced to breed with one another, creating animals with no powers, unlike the past pokemon, and humanoids with powers, now known as the Mutants. As sick as it was, it did the job, and when the last of humans and pokemon died off, the race of mutants had already taken over, creating the New Earth.

* * *

**Okay, so I just edited the prologue a little bit to fit my vision. As you see, I added a few new types and got rid of the Arcaeus. I apologize for those of you who liked the Arcaeus, but to me, they seemed overpowered and I felt the need to balance it out a little bit. I might make a return of them later, but for now, I just don't have a place to fit them.**

**I'll get to typing up the actual story soon, I just wanted to get the prologue out here for you guys today. I'm adding a few little tweaks here and there, and I'll try to add an interesting plot and interesting characters!**

**Anyway, I thank you guys for sending me PMs to show me your support and good wishes! I really appreciate that! I also thank EmeraldDragon1 for giving me this opportunity!**

**So thanks to those who are being kind and showing me encouragement! I really hope you like it when I get to the actual story!**

**But thanks for reading, so please review what you think, and I look forward to typing the first actual chapter to follow this prologue! :)**


	2. Chapter 1

Kismet pressed her back against the tree, clamping her mouth shut as her nose burned for the need of oxygen, which wasn't entering her lungs fast enough. Her long, raven black hair hung in disarray and her mint green eyes darted in front of her wildly, making sure her pursuer wasn't near. She gripped the bark of the tree with her long, black claws anxiously as she fought her urges to scream and run in order to stay silent. Her heart thumped around erratically, so loud that she wouldn't be able to hear her pursuer if he were stomping around with bells strapped to his feet.

She managed to keep her breaths under control, and tried to focus on listening to sounds outside of the pounding in her head.

The poison had already made contact with her skin, soaking into it quickly. She was left here feverish and exhausted, leaving her limbs feeling like lead, but she knew she had to keep running to avoid a death by the Toxus chasing after her. Her frantic eyes glanced at the spot where the monster had gripped her fragile skin. The acidic touch had almost broken through, nearly letting the toxin enter her body and killing her instantly. The skin had turned to a sickly green, the infection spreading inside her skin, with the actual print of his hand leaving her pale, white skin with the purple, burning mark. The agony of her arm left her nearly immobile, but she knew she had to move if she were to escape. But she already knew if the Toxus didn't kill her, the poison would.

Of course, it's not like she stood a chance. She was way out of her element in this humid, hot forest pointing directly at the sun. The Darkus-Glacieus was totally lost and helpless against the sick pursuer who most likely knew this forest better than the back of his hand. His sick, dripping, toxic hands of death...

Well, speak of the devil and the devil shall appear.

She screamed in horror as said monster dropped from the tree that she was hiding behind. He was even uglier up close. His long, venomous fangs intimidated her, outshining her own tiny, sharp ones. Hers were designed for attacking; his were designed for paralyzing. His nose, lips and eyes dripped a weak, watery acid. His skin was discolored and pasty, riddled with boils, of which could burst and spray toxins over a victim. His eyes were yellow and glazed over. He gave her a sinister grin, because he knew that she knew that he had his prey cornered. Right where he wanted her. Right where she couldn't escape.

She didn't want to die here. If she were to die, she would want it to be a noble death, a meaningful death. Not as a victim to some cruel Toxus.

She swallowed, knowing that this was the end. She had no choice but to accept her fate.

The Toxus chuckled darkly, and reached his dripping hand out to her, about to rip her guts out and relish in his kill.

The poison throbbed inside her, doing its slow, painful course throughout her veins. Her vision blurred, and she knew she had to let go.

She fainted from the poisoning in the same second the Toxus burst into flames.

* * *

Aren't dead bodies numb and unfeeling and, well, _dead? _If she was dead, why did she feel warm? Why could she still feel her heartbeat, even as slow as it is? Aren't dead bodies supposed to stiff and an infinite cold? Why could she hear voices outside her head?

She wasn't dead.

Kismet _wasn't _dead.

She didn't know whether or not to be happy she was alive, but she was still alive and kicking. Her eyes were closed and she was barely conscious, but she was alive nonetheless.

She tried to muster up the strength to open her eyes and wake up. It took some effort, but she wasn't that feeble. After all, she survived death, it seemed.

Her heavy eyelids lifted slowly, painfully slow, and after much effort, her blurred vision managed to make out where she was. The ceiling resembled the roof of a cave, and she looked down to see that she was laying on a pile of hay with a sheet on it. Torches hung off the walls to provide light. When she looked at her body, she noticed her tattered and bloody clothes were gone, having been replaced by a simple, silk gown.

Kismet reached down and gingerly ran her fingers along the fabric, recognizing it as the work of a skilled Insectus. It unnerved her to think someone had to strip her to put her into more comfortable clothes, but she was thankful nonetheless.

She saw there was a mirror nearby, so she quickly picked it up to examine herself. She almost didn't recognize the girl staring back at her in shock. Her mint green eyes weren't dull and faded with bags hanging beneath them. Instead, they were vibrant, youthful, refreshed, well-rested. Her long, raven black hair wasn't matted with blood and tousled, but instead had been cleaned and brushed and even decorated with a few cute, little white flowers. When she ran her fingers through it, she was shocked to see how smooth and silky it was. Never before had it been this beautiful. Her skin was a bright tone of pale, a healthy tone for a healthy Glacieus girl.

She had been well taken care of. Whoever was watching over her had done everything to make her comfortable and healthy and safe. In the two and a half years that Kismet had been running, no one had shown her such kindness or offered help of any kind.

Kismet looked to her arm and saw no evidence of the poisoning. To whoever was taking care of her, she was completely grateful.

"I can't believe you're alive," a husky male voice had said, causing Kismet to jump in surprise. She arched forward in a defensive stance as she examined the boy who had just entered the room.

He looked around seventeen, about a year older than Kismet, and he stood a little over six feet tall, leaving Kismet at his neck height. His hair hung down straight to his shoulders, his bangs hanging just below his nose, white in color with an auburn streak in his bangs. His skin was a leathery, light caramel color, and along his neck, back and chest, he was covered in pink, faded scars and red, fresh ones as well. Kismet got the impression that he was a frequent battler. On his shoulders, shoulder blades and running down to his lower back were a series of intriguing tribal tattoos, of which seemed to be branded into his skin. The pattern resembled flames dancing in the wind, turning into violent patterns as they reached his upper back and shoulders. The most interesting feature of him, to Kismet, were his eyes. The left one was a blazing crimson, whereas the right one was a fiery blue. They were mesmerizing when Kismet stared into them. He wore nothing but a pair of black pants made from the skin of an animal indigenous to the area, showing off his well-built, gangly frame and toned, lithe muscles.

He was attractive, strong and everything that Kismet was not. His stance gave off an air of confidence, not arrogance like other males she has come across. And he seemed genuinely glad that she was alright.

He raised his hands up in surrender. "Sorry, my bad. I didn't mean to frighten you." Kismet didn't relax her stance just yet. The boy walked slowly into the room with his hands up. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I'm just glad you're not dead." He slightly smiled at the end of that sentence, showing off his bright, white teeth. Kismet slowly released her steady position as his smile grew wider, inviting and sweet, showing he meant no harm. He extended a hand out to her. "The name's Slade. Yours would be..?"

Kismet glanced at his hand, rough and tanned. She gingerly extended her own, small, white hand. "Kismet. I'm Kismet."

He smiled warmly at her, making her insides flutter nervously. "That's a beautiful name, Kismet." He gripped her hand in his own, but almost immediately, they both retracted their hands back.

"S-shit, your skin is hot!" Kismet yelped as she slapped her hand around to rid of the sudden heat. Slade did the same.

"Why is your hand so cold?! Damn, girl, do you grope snowmen in your spare time, or what?!" Kismet snorted at the comment, still trying to cool her hand. He didn't burn her, but the sudden heat shocked her hand, frightening her. They both hissed as they tried to readjust their hands to their normal body temperatures.

"Of course not! I'm a Darkus-Glacieus!" She explained as she willed her body heat to travel away from her hand and back to her chest where her heart was, thus chilling her hand. "Glacieus are just naturally cold."

Slade nodded. "That explains why I thought you were dead, because you were so cold and didn't move a muscle for the two days we had you here. I'm a Pyrus-Phantos, by the way." He gazed over at Kismet, intrigued to find that she was a Glacieus. Glacieus don't typically travel around hot forests at the foot of a volcano, so she was a rarity, an exotic, new sight. "Aren't Glacieus supposed to be like, you know, _cold _and closed off? I heard that you guys are typically antisocial."

Kismet shrugged and didn't say anything more. Slade stood there, awaiting an answer, and Kismet spoke up again. "Yeah, it's hard for me, being both a Darkus _and _a Glacieus. Neither of them are very friendly, but I try to open up as much as I can."

Slade nodded. "Yeah, you seem like the reserved type. You strike me as one of those girls who thrive on their independence and avoids socializing." He said it bluntly, leaving Kismet almost offended, but instead she just shrugged.

"We're an independent breed, and we claim to never need help and that we can sustain ourselves." She paused for a moment, glancing shyly at Slade. "If you hadn't helped me, though, I would be dead, wouldn't I?" Slade nodded slowly, and Kismet looked down. "Thank you," she mewed.

"Don't worry about it. I see a pretty girl get in trouble, and it's only a gentleman's job to go save her." He gave her a casual wink as he said it, and she rolled her eyes, but still smirked. Slade shrugged. "But seriously, that Toxus had it coming. He had been a thorn in our sides ever since he got here. You see that dress you're wearing?" Kismet nodded. Slade bit his lip. "My best friend was an Insectus. His little sister loved to weave fabrics, and she made dresses like that for my own sister. They were like part of the family. Bastard Toxus shows up, and next thing I know, he kills of the whole Insectus clan." Slade shook his head, biting his lip in frustration and anger. Kismet's eyes widened, but she didn't say anything. "Like I said, the bastard had it coming. He got near my sister, and I'd had enough. I had to do something, so I headed out to kill him. I saw he had found a new victim in you, so I turned the tables on him and just finished the job. Then I carried you back home and asked my sister to help me take care of you."

Kismet felt odd at the mention of killing. At the Glacieus hearth, in a well-mannered, peaceful, proper environment, such a thing was looked down upon as a curse and an evil act in all. Among Darkus, it was probably fun. But here, as Kismet saw among other breeds, it was justice and sometimes a job that must be carried out to ensue peace, much like a chore that had to be done. She squirmed at the mention of the word, one side of her in disgust, the other in curiosity and excitement. She'd never met her Darkus family but once, and it made her question right from wrong as she watched them enjoy the hunting and killing.

Kismet swallowed, her throat dry. She looked up at Slade, only able to watch him for a few seconds at a time before glancing away. "Well, I'm sorry to hear about your friend. It must've been very hard to lose those who are close to you." She winced, remembering her own experiences towards the subject. Slade just nodded and shrugged, acknowledging her concern. "It sounds like you did the right thing, though. Thank you."

Slade nodded and knelt down beside the new girl. He had no knowledge of the world outside of this forest and the volcano, so she intrigued him, something new to learn from. "So how does an innocent Glacieus like you end up down here at a tropical volcano environment?"

Kismet sat back, relaxed now and pondered the question. "I left home a few years ago, just before courting season, mind you. Not like anyone liked me anyway, since my colony preffered their precious 'pure' people." Kismet rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Certain events led me to leave, so I've been traveling for the better portion of three years, I believe. You tend to lose count on the road." Slade leaned in to listen, focusing intently on her words and taking mental notes of the story she told. She kept getting thrown off by his odd eyes, but she was grateful for this one person, one person of all the people she met over the years, who genuinely seemed to want to get along with her. "I've traveled pretty much everywhere, mountains to plains, deserts to seas. Not all of those places were pleasant."

"Well, we live in a cave on the southern side of this volcano. Is this unpleasant for you?" Kismet shrugged.

"Uncomfortable? Yes. Unbearable? Nah." He smiled in relief of that. He feared that she would want to leave soon after waking up, but he enjoyed her company. He motioned for her to continue tales of her travels, to which she shrugged.

"There's really nothing to tell. I've met colonies of many different species, and took note of some of their rituals. There were some drawbacks, however. Like when I first discovered the horrid pain of a sunburn." Slade laughed at her scared face. "It was horrible! I've never experienced pain like that before! And it didn't go away for a few days, and when it did, my skin was peeling off me! It was disgusting and it hurt!" Slade laughed, leaning his head back as his warm laughter echoed in the room of the cave. Kismet was hurt by his laughter, but forgave him, since he was Pyrus and probably didn't mind such a thing.

"Kismet, that kind of thing happens all the time! It's no big deal, your skin heals afterward!" Kismet shuddered and rubbed her arms, remembering the torture of walking around with the sensation of fire beneath her skin. She had never hated anything more in her life.

"I don't like the sun. It's _evil._" Kismet growled. "I get it provides life and whatnot, but I prefer to stay away from it."

Slade smiled at her. She was so different, an easy opposite of him. She was easily out of his league. But he liked her, because she seemed cool in more ways than the first.

"Why did you leave home in the first place?" Kismet paused, pondering how to answer.

"Um... I don't know, same reason everyone leaves home, I guess. Travel, get to know the world, maybe start a new colony someplace." She shrugged nonchalantly as Slade nodded. He had wanted to leave home for the same reason, but his father, the leader of the colony, refused to let him. Slade grimaced as he remembered his dad turning him down. He knew why his dad didn't want him to leave. His father was a womanizer, and he could never take responsibility the way a leader should. Slade hated his dad for that.

"Something wrong, Slade?" He looked back at her and shook his head.

"Nah. You should rest for now, and I'll bring you some food, okay? We can talk after I get some food and water into you." Kismet's stomach snarled ravenously at the mention of food, much to Kismet's embarrassment and Slade's sense of humor.

"Okay, sounds good!" She said hastily as she stared at her stomach, blushing from its sudden outburst. It continued to purr. Slade chuckled and left her for the time being.

* * *

Kismet walked away from the forest, headed west now. Her stomach was now full of fish that Slade had caught and prepared for her, and she felt refreshed now that she had gotten some water into her again. She felt healthier than she had in a while, and felt like she could take on the world again. And her Glacieus clothes were mended and cleaned while she was unconscious. She looked down at her fresh Glacieus garbs, feeling happy to be able to have a second chance at this world. She looked at her arm band in her hands. The thing was a gold band with white stripes along its edge, with the symbol of a sharp-pointed snowflake. She smiled as she slid it up her right arm.

She walked out in the open field, watching as the sun sank down on the horizon. The tall grass was starting to cool as it brushed against her legs. She felt energy enter her again as the night slowly crept on her, and she savored the darkness.

Kismet couldn't stop thinking about _him_, though. In the years she had been running, no, the years she had been living, no one had been so kind to her. She had always been on her own, always fending for herself, but now she saw that the method of living independently had its drawbacks. Slade was a truly great guy. Who could blame her for being ever so slightly attracted to him?

But no, he was out of her league. He was also part Pyrus, so that wouldn't really work out anyway. She had met several males across her journey, but luckily, she had left before her own courting season and hadn't interfered with anyone else's.

She looked to early stars and hummed a little tune, an innocent, lighthearted lullaby her mother had sung to her once, the only time Kismet had met her. Luckily Kismet had good memory, and despite that she was an infant at the time, the lullaby would stay with her.

"That's a nice little song," A husky male voice chuckled from behind her. Kismet jumped and whirled around, the shadows from around her snaking across her and extending from her claws. Her fangs were bared as she hissed and her wild eyes scanned to look for the voice.

There was no one here.

"Kismet, it's me. Calm your shadows." Kismet's ears rang at Slade's voice, but she couldn't see him. The shadows around her rose farther up in an intimidating manner as she willed them, trying to locate the boy.

"Slade? W-where are you?" Her voice wavered, but she held her stance as she tried to find the invisible man.

"Calm yourself and I'll show myself. You're scaring me a little bit with those shadows moving around you like that." Kismet grimaced, but dropped her defenses in an instant. Her eyes gazed around for him, but she still didn't see him.

"Slade? Are you there?" She felt his presence but still didn't see him. Suddenly it seemed like the air in front of her disintegrated to the ground like a pile of sand, but from it rose Slade. Kismet's eyes were wide at the realization that he had actually turned invisible. He laughed at her astonished look.

"What? I told you I was part Phantos, didn't I?" He chuckled again, but Kismet instead sighed of relief.

"You scared me, I didn't know what was going on!" She bent over, letting out a long breath of relief. "I didn't know you could do that! Can all Phantos turn invisible?"

Slade laughed at her curiosity. "No, I didn't turn invisible. We can change from a solid form to a ghostly form. We can basically change our structure at will so we can change into a gaseous form, like a phantom. Hence the name, Phantos. And yes, we can all do that." He smiled at her impressed expression.

"Wow, that's pretty cool. But what are you doing here?" She cocked her head in question.

"What do you think? Did you seriously think I was gonna let you run off into the wild without my protection?" Slade laughed as he walked up to Kismet, who seemed taken aback by his words.

"What are you talking about?" Her brows creased. "Without your protection... Wait, what?!" The realization hit her as she figured out what he meant.

"Yep, I'm coming with you. You said it yourself, right? Without me, you wouldn't be here, so now, you're not gonna be without me!" Kismet's face flushed, and she was grateful that it was dark out so Slade couldn't really see. This would be new, having a traveling partner, but it terrified her to no end.

"But why?" Her stomach fluttered in fear of having to deal with a partner. She had always been solitary, so she feared this probably more than the Toxus.

"Eh, I've never left home before. It's probably time that I go, I don't know, travel, get to know the world, maybe start a new colony someplace." Kismet's eyes widened as he quoted her words and threw them at her. "Besides, you like my company, don't you?" He was joking, but little did he know that she was blushing.

"Fine, you can come!" Kismet threw her hands up, exasperated. She turned and walked off to lead, and Slade jogged forward to catch up.

"I didn't ask for your permission," he chuckled in her ear.

"Well, it's a good thing you got it." She continued to lead the way, Slade following her across this field as the grass shivered in the nightly breeze.

After a moment of silence, Slade spoke up. "So, do you have a destination in mind or are you just traveling?"

"Just traveling. Do you have somewhere you need to be?"

"Nah, just traveling." She pursed her lips, wondering if he would quote her often. "So, where are we headed?"

"West. I haven't been west yet." Slade nodded and followed her through the grass.

"Hey, you want to see something cool?" Kismet looked over her shoulder, raising a brow at him, signaling him to continue. He pointed ahead of them to a low mountain. "Over there, there's a cave. If you go through there, on the other side, there's this really cool place. It has ruins of an old civilization, littered with old artifacts and stuff. You interested?"

Kismet smiled at the thought of that. She had always been interested with history and stuff like that. "I'm intrigued. You want to lead?" Slade smiled at her and took the lead, guiding her up the rocky path.

"Trust me, you're gonna love this!" He looked behind him and smiled at her, a friendly, excited grin that she returned.

"Can't wait." She followed this boy up the path, curious to see what he had in store for her.

The two of them entered the mouth of the cave, and with Slade's fire to guide them, they strolled across the cold, stone floor to see what awaited them on the other side.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, so the first two or three chapters will be me introducing some characters. So welcome Kismet and Slade! Yay!**

**Also, I updated the first chapter to include the Fairy Type, so they will be known as the Nymphus. In case you haven't read about them yet, then you can check what I've written about them in the prologue. I know all the information hasn't been revealed yet, but I will update as it comes, so no worries guys! I can make this work, I like a challenge!**

**By the way, I meant to post this like a week or so ago, but I had several things going on at once, like moving, my cousin wanting to move in, kicking my brother out, no wifi or cable for a few days, and I had a birthday (Age is classified! Don't ask!). **

**The birthday, that was fun and a little terrifying. Let's have a quick story time, shall we? We went to Joe's Crab Shack, and anyone who's been there knows that on birthdays, they do everything in their power to embarrass you, and I promise, they did not disappoint. They made me stand up on my chair, place my back to my family and spell my name with my butt. No joke. They played really loud music and I moved my butt to shape letters. You should've seen me up there, my family recorded it and I died watching the video because my fat self was standing up there spelling my name and trying to move my butt to spell, "K... A...T..." (Not spelling the rest, personal privacy reasons.) I am honestly putting that one on my resume. **

**Employer: "Do you have any special talents?"**

**Me: "I can tie a cherry stem in a knot with my mouth and spell my name with my butt."**

**Employer: "..."**

**Me: "..."**

**Me: "Seriously, you wanna watch?"**

**Yeah, I'm a fun person. They thanked me for being a good sport and I got free Key Lime Pie, so it was a good day.**

**Sorry for wasting your time with that, but I feel like I have to share it with the world, it was so fun!**

**Anyway, I hope you like this chapter and the characters, I'll update the next pair or trio or whoever the hell I want next chapter!**

**See you guys next round! :D **

**And Antex, you can expect a PM from me soon. I might need your assistance, my friend. :)**


End file.
